A Pledge of Commitment
by By Victoria
Summary: Valek and Yelena are married in every way. They are devoted as true heart mates to the point of panic at the prospect of losing one another. But something will always prevent them from believing that what they have could last forever. On hold/might be deleted soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Well, it certainly took some time but everything worked out in the end." Leif interlaced his fingers behind his head and leaned back with a satisfied grin.

"Don't give yourself too much credit," Mara scolded, "Most of this is their own doing."

Leif ignored her and continued to revel in the efficiency of his handiwork, "Subtle works, I always say."

"Subtle?" Mara raised her eyebrows as her lips curled into a disbelieving smile, "You practically _shoved_ her into his arms at the wedding."

Leif gave her an innocence look, "I tripped."

"Regardless," Mara flipped a page in her book, "You can't be sure that they're ready for this commitment."

He gaped at her, "Everyone practically waited a decade for this to happen. If not now, when? I'm pretty sure with Ari and Janco's encouragement over in Ixia as well as mine, he has the idea in his head now…" He finished the innuendo with a smirk.

Mara sighed, "Ari and Janco could only do so much in this conspiracy. As for you, well you only made him best man at our wedding, dear."

"Yes and when he stood there and saw how happy we are…" Leif waved his hand, "And then this surprise vacation exclusively for him and Yelena pops out…it's can't be just coincidence. He's going to propose."

"It's not a vacation. It's purely business. And we'll see."

"Business…pfft…oh you're very funny sweetheart. You want to bet?" Leif gave her a feral grin as he leaned closer to her, "I can think of a few interesting things to barter…"  
Mara frowned slightly as an irksome doubt began to cloud her mind, "What if they never decide to settle down? Formal commitment just isn't for some people. An assassin of magicians and a powerful magician after all…"

Leif waved her worries away confidently, "Opal and Develin have made a good impression on them haven't they?" He took her hands in his, "Besides…he already knows he will be more than welcome into our clan. As your mother would say, he's 'practically family.'"

Mara smiled, "You're right. I'm being a pessimist."

"When are they coming again?"

"Tomorrow in the afternoon…"

* * *

Opal always admired Yelena's beauty. She watched as she and Valek arrived on Kiki and Onyx, laughing and glowing with the rewards of love. Yelena's long hair was tied into a loose style as dark locks cascaded down past her shoulders. Her green eyes shone with warmth and kindness.

Valek could not be more handsome. It always amazed her how the lethal assassin could so easily become the ardent and tender lover. He gracefully dismounted his horse and made sure to offer a hand to his lady. She smiled and accepted, tucking her arm in his affectionately.

"Opal!" Yelena's musical voice rang out as she embraced her, "How are you?"

"Fine, how about you?" Opal laughed as she returned the embrace. She called out to Valek over Yelena's shoulder, "And you?"

"Never better." Valek grinned as he walked past them to greet Mara and Leif as they approached.

Even before the words were spoken, Leif was already in a congratulatory mood: overexcited and overjoyed at Valek's presence. They talked and laughed like old friends while Mara, Opal and Yelena formed their own circle and already began to trade stories. "How was the vacation?" Leif asked casually, "Did you two have _fun_? When you two… you know what? On second thought, I don't want to know."

Valek laughed heartily, "Ah yes, I would definitely say we had fun." He snuck a suggestive glance over to Yelena who turned away and blushed.

Eventually, the merry group found themselves gathered around the round table of Leif and Mara's home, about to share a cup of tea. They continued to chatter softly, all content to be in each other's company.

Leif spoke up in his innocent, nonchalant voice, "So, Valek, when do you plan on taking my little sister away as a wife?" He already expected the spontaneous announcement of the equally spontaneous proposal, fully equipped with Valek's brazen smile and Yelena's happy blush.

If there was any anger, Valek's experienced poker face never betrayed it. He took another sip of his tea and with a cool, unreadable smile, asked politely, "I hate to interrupt this gathering but could Yelena and I have a word alone?"

Yelena mirrored his courteous smile and followed him out the door and away from the house.

She watched as the smile faded and his hands clench slightly. When they found themselves in the Leif's small herb garden and considerably out of earshot, he turned and faced her.

"Do you ever plan on telling me what you're planning or am I supposed to draw my own ugly conclusions again?" Valek crossed his arms and waited for her fire.

"What?" She glared at him in disbelief, "You think I'm planning something?" When he did not reply, Yelena threw her hands up, "Fine, since I'm too much of a simpleton to not know the schematics of my own plans, do enlighten me."

Valek held up one finger, "First it was Ari and Janco…railing me nonstop with their 'subtle' suggestions…" He raised another finger, "Then, Leif and Mara coincidentally send an invitation to come see their happy little house before Leif decides to throw it right into my face. What will your parents be saying next?"

Yelena sighed when she figured it out, "You can't still be upset over the whole…"

"I'm not upset. We already talked about it."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "And I understand and accept your sentiments. So what does this have to do with…?" Yelena sighed again, "I never planned this…any of this." She gestured back to the house. "I know that we can't ever..."

Valek turned away from her and hunched over a well. In the same hoarse voice from their last discussion, he told her again, "I'm sorry."

Weary from traveling for so many days, Yelena did not want to fight. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and leaned against him and closed her eyes. In a quiet voice, she gave him the same reply, "I don't blame you."

Valek took the hand that rested over his heart in response. But the gesture was too mechanical to be affectionate. What that they could not say to one another stabbed at their hearts.

Yelena forced herself to keep the tears from falling. The gap between them was widening no matter how much sand she used to fill it up again. She clung onto him as if it would make that hole disappear.

"We knew this day would come." His hand fell away, "We thought that if we just didn't talk about it…"  
"That it would go away." She said in a small voice. "Valek…"  
He pulled away from her, but could not bring himself to face her, "I will continue to protect you."

Yelena shook her head, mentally making a bargain with her tears to not shed them in front of him, "No. I want us to make a clean break without any lingering sentiments."

He nodded, "I should leave."

She shook her head again, "Please stay." She hurried to erase the implications of her words, with a casual air, "You know how Mara would end up being. Besides…I want this to be only between us. It should be private. If you leave suddenly…"

Valek nodded, his hard blue eyes betraying no emotion, "For the remainder of the week."  
She looked away, unable to meet his gaze, "We should go back. They'll be worried about us."  
Valek offered his arm to her. Yelena hesitated slightly before taking it. They walked as a couple back to the party with no one else being aware of the sudden developments in their relationship but themselves.

Or so they thought. Chewing on a piece of bread, Develin popped up from behind the window of the store room that was a witness to the discussion. He sighed and shook his head, "Those idiots…"

* * *

Yelena and Valek arrived back in due time to rejoin the party. They continued to make merry and for the longest time, no one suspected anything. Develin wandered in casually during dinner and took his place next to Opal. He whispered with a false smile into his wife's ear and relayed what he had recently heard.

Opal felt her smile fade slightly as she looked upon the couple in a new light. The affectionate glances, the playful kisses and touches, the laughter…it was all a show. Yelena frowned when she met Opal's gaze. Opal realized her folly and gave her a reassuring smile. She could already feel Yelena analyze her with her gentle soul searching magic.

As Valek and Yelena began to make it toward their room, the unaware Leif leered out at them, "Please keep any noises you make during the night to yourselves. It's been a long week and I'd like to get some sleep."

There was an irreparable tension that clouded the room. It was too much. There was no blush, no smirk, not even a secret flirtatious glance. Opal's eyes were downcast but her soft voice communicated all, "Leif…"

Yelena smiled at everyone, mending the situation to the best of her ability, "Good night!" She called out with fake enthusiasm.

Valek remained quiet as he followed her to their room.

They already expected to find only one bed arranged for them in the small room. Yelena turned her face toward him without raising her eyes, "I'm not comfortable."

He nodded, "Go ahead. I'll take the floor."

She moved forward to set up the makeshift bed for him next to her. When she finished she stood up and walked past him, "I need a drink of water. Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

As soon as she was out of earshot, Yelena quickened her pace as she made her way to the humble kitchen. With trembling hands, she poured a glass of water and finished it.

A familiar voice from behind made her jump, "Alright. Now you can tell me."

Mara emerged from the shadows, her hands on her hips and her face set in a stern expression.

Yelena feigned innocence, "Tell you what?"

"Don't play that game with me, Yelena." Mara set the dishrag aside and glared at her, "What's going on between you and Valek?"

She exhaled sharply, "Nothing…at least not anymore." Her voice broke.

"Oh, my dear!" Mara pulled Yelena into her arms and murmured soothing words into her hair. She would soon find that there were no tears staining her shirt. She pulled away slightly and looked at Yelena's stony face.

"I'm fine." Yelena insisted, "Thank you for your concern." She tried to leave but was blocked by Mara.

"You're not finished here." Mara declared.

"Yes I am."

Mara shook her head, "The moment you walk out this door, you can no longer shed a single tear. I know you can never let him see you cry. I also know the pain will be unbearable. So don't be a fool and take advantage of this time."

Yelena sunk to the hard floor as the tears began to fall, faster and faster. Mara gave her a sad smile and pulled her into her arms, comforting the child; helping the woman muffle the noise. "I know…" She murmured over and over again as she stroked her hair softly.

Leif stepped into the kitchen, an appalled expression planted on his face. Before he could take another step forward, his eyes caught those of Mara's, dangerously banishing him from the scene. He understood and silently walked away.

Eventually, the tears ran out and Yelena could only feel herself breathe- heavy and dry gasps of air. Mara patted her back and smiled without judgment. She helped her new sister wipe the tears from her eyes and reduce the redness in her eyes.

Yelena stood shakily, her body slightly numb. In a slight whisper, "Thank you."

Mara nodded as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortingly and told her what she needed to hear, "Things will get better."

Yelena crawled back into bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Yelena woke in the morning in disappointment. She had half expected it all to be a bad dream and to be in Valek's arms once more. The sight of the neatly folded blanket placed underneath the pillow of the make shift bed shattered her illusion. She rolled over once more and stared up at the ceiling as the morning light poured in through the window. Another tear streamed down her cheek as she regained awareness of her aching heart.

The family ate breakfast in silence. The tension from last night never faded. Leif stabbed his fork into his food and chewed bitterly. Mara tensed, as if ready to hold her husband down when the time and need came. Valek and Yelena remained nonchalant, the expressions on their faces unreadable. Opal and Develin, the first to know, glanced at each other awkwardly and fidgeted.

Eventually, Leif could no longer restrain himself. Sarcasm spiked every word, "Just out of curiosity, Valek, how much longer did you plan on stringing my sister along?"

"Leif…" Mara warned.

Valek refused to look at him.

He pulled his hand out of her firm grip and continued on, "She deserves better and well all know it. Someone who actually cares about…"

Leif found himself cut off by a death grip on his throat. Mara screamed as everyone rose to action.

"_Drop him!_" Eyes blazing, everyone held their breaths as they watched the nails of Yelena's vice like grip dig into Valek's arm. When he did not move, she said again in a deadly voice, "I said _drop him!"_

He complied, releasing her brother roughly. Valek turned and stormed out of the house. In the absolute silence, they heard Onyx's departing hoof beats.

Yelena's last glance was unreadable. She ran from the scene without another word.

* * *

"They're supposed to be married!" Leif threw his hands into the air as he paced their room, "I mean really, they're pretty much married in all ways aren't they?"

"Leif…" Mara kept her voice calm in hopes that it would bring down the tone of his. She placed her hands on his arms to stop him from ruining the carpet, "That's not for us to decide."

"The legendary soul mates…how many years has it been? I've lost count."

Mara sighed, "We can't tell them what would make them happy. That's for them to find on their own."

Leif fell into the chair and rubbed his temples tiredly, "I just…it's just so clear that they both plan on spending the rest of their lives protecting each other that…"

"I know, love, I know." Mara said soothingly, massaging his stiff shoulders, "Maybe this is what they really needed: time away from each other to realize if this is what they really want. And in the meantime, we can't do anything but hope for the best for the both of them."  
"You're right…as usual." Leif gave her a smile, "Your insight into these things is something I've always loved about you."  
Mara kissed him, content to know that they have found their happiness.

**This is just something I thought of on a random whim and something I needed to write after realizing how much my other fiction will be Cahil and Yelena based. And now I will rant. It never seemed fair to me that everyone else was successfully paired up, getting married and what not while Yelena and Valek remain in that partly not committed stage. Even Develin and Opal (a pairing that I will continue to contest even after it's been written in stone) managed to tie the knot. Well this was supposed to be a one-shot but it looks like there's too much more to tell. It's my interpretation of the turmoil that does exist in their relationship and I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing it. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Yelena missed Dilana. The temporary seamstress was far more quiet and reserved, dully taking her measurements and leaving her to arrange the uniforms. Dilana would be chatting, going on about mundane issues with enough excitement for the both of them. Yelena found herself especially missing her musical laughter.

Hands behind her back, she paced the room, taking an interest in the bland white washed walls. Loud, excited chattering broke her thoughts. Mildly curious, Yelena hid behind the thin door and listened to the gossip.

"Did you know the Liaison used to be a food taster here?" It was a woman's voice- one that reminded Yelena faintly of Margg.

"Really?" Her companion- another younger woman- breathed, "Isn't that the most degrading job in the entire castle?"

"Some promotion, huh?"

"No kidding…how'd she do it?"

Yelena could hear her smirk, "By being a _woman_."

"I never knew he fancied younger women…Doesn't strike me as the type."

"Oh believe me, she worked fast. Came in a couple years back as nothing but another rat from the dungeon- albeit a very pretty rat- and found a way into Valek's personal suite within two months!"

"I heard she even had the old cook- Rand was it? - wrapped around her finger." She let out a thoughtful hum, "Then again…I wouldn't mind gaining a few ranks myself. What was the downside to this again?"

There was an outburst of laughter, "You're not alone. They're _throwing_ themselves at him! Especially that Maren… But to answer your question: Given the chief's homicidal temperament, he'd make an ex-lover from hell! Yelena's been blacklisted around here!"

"What is this?" Janco's furious voice broke the silence.

"…Capt…Captain Janco! Captain Ari! Sir!" Yelena could see them with their heads bowed in paralyzing fear.

"I'm embarrassed to even call either one of you my subordinates!" He barked, "Standing around gossiping about matters that don't concern you in the least as opposed to training!"

"Sorry sir…"

"Save it! Why bother to liberate women when those like you only squander opportunities? Fifteen laps! Both of you!"

Ari's fury matched Janco's, "Scram!"

"Yes sir!" There was a series of frantic steps away from the scene.

Yelena quietly opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey…" Janco's voice softened, "Are you alright?"

She nodded wistfully.

"You know what? I think fifteen laps is too good for them. I'm going to go give them fifty." Janco was pulled back by Ari's hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine." Yelena gave him a smile, "The last thing you want is to be condemned as a corrupt officer."

"You seem to be holding up." Ari remarked.

"Keep on living, right?"

"The sole religion of the survivor..." Janco stroked his chin and surveyed her.

Before Yelena could speak, they heard familiar footsteps come near them. Valek emerged from the turn of the corner, a dossier under his arm and the other hand stroking tired temples.

"Captains," He nodded in their direction.

They saluted him silently.

His narrowed blue eyes caught hers in an unreadable expression. "Liaison Yelena," He gave the same formal greeting. "The council meeting is in a short hour. It is inadvisable to be late."

Yelena nodded her head without taking ripping her eyes away, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Military District Five General Tessa sipped her tea delicately, "For the welfare of this country, I recommend that we cease all trade with Sitia as of now."

Yelena's head snapped toward her, "What? After all this time, how can you bear to say that?"

If Valek felt anything, his indifferent face betrayed no emotion.

"Liaison Yelena," The Commander spoke in his stolid voice, as he helped himself to more tea, "I will not have my general be spoken to in such a crude manner."

She glanced at the Commander, "I apologize." Then back at Tessa, "With all due respect, may I ask the reason why you have come to such a conclusion?"

Military District One General Malone turned his grey head toward her and surveyed her with sleepy eyes. He sighed intentionally to exemplify his contempt for her ignorance and spoke slowly, "Recent events have shown that we have little reason to trust you."

It took all her strength to keep from slapping her hand on the table and standing in her seat. "And why am I not to be trusted?" She said through gritted teeth, "I have always been loyal to this country and to its people." She spoke more to the commander now, as if she was the prisoner once more, now begging for liberation from the fate of the noose.

Tessa waved her hand dismissively, "You have no ties here: no immediate family, nothing. Whereas in Sitia…" She leaned toward her, a cold glint in her eyes, "You have your direct family and possibly better career prospects. What does Ixia have to offer you? Your Southern Magicians could easily thrive without our aid. In fact…if anything, this pseudo-alliance has done nothing but lowered the efficiency of our _security_."

"She makes a good point." The Commander nodded his head, "What do you have to say in your case?"

All eyes were on her, soaked with judgment.

"Does it mean nothing that I have been raised here, and have formed ties with the people here as well as _you_, Commander?"

The Commander made no inclination to advance her argument.

"An investigation," General Clyde of Military District Seven adjusted her spectacles on her wrinkled nose carefully, "Would show that you have faced injustices at the hands of our laws. A decade or so ago, you have complaints of unjust imprisonment in the form of an activist movement? Could it possibly have stemmed from any vindictive sentiments?"

"A movement?" Tessa implored. Being the only general with a head of black hair was an indicator of her ignorance in these classified findings.

"She made an effort to lighten our sentences and verdicts." Malone wiped his face irritably, "Our court system was very harsh in her eyes. Although she had been guilty of the crime of murder, she emphasized the misdeeds of the benefactor regardless. As of such, she advocated the time-consuming policy of extended investigations."

"And it passed, effective next month, correct? Because of-"

The Commander interrupted them, "There is too much digression, here. Stay on topic."

They bowed their heads, "Yes, sir."

"It seemed that Valek had vouched for her quite often." Military District Four General Corinne finally spoke as she uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. She glanced slightly toward Valek's direction as she spoke, "Commander, with all due respect, this has been an unfair advantage the Liaison, who is our equal, has had over us."

Her icy blue eyes met Yelena's and her thoughts were so potent they forced the magician to hear them, _"What a clever, conniving woman you are."_

Yelena forced her mind to close and felt a mild pressure to her temple. If Valek was bothered by the recent accusations, he made no show of it. He kept his arms crossed and refused to meet her eyes.

She could have laughed out loud. And so she bent her head down to save face with this society. _It's no longer about us is it? We thought we were merely good at playing the game. But they have always been watching us, haven't they, my love? We held this bridge together with our bare hands and bodies. _

Yelena bit down on her lip to prevent saying a sharp backlash. She would use this card to her benefit later. For now she needed to remain calm.

* * *

Yelena caught sight of the medal adorned sideways in blatant rush first. No one of this rank would be this careless. She stopped and refrained from letting out an irritated sigh.

"You should have seen this coming." Cahil fell into step with her.

With his blue eyes and pale skin, he was easily able to fit into a crowd eased into resemblance by uniforms.

She counted her steps carefully to prevent rushing in her anxiety, "Taking time to berate me is nice and all. But I rather be productive. What do we do now?"

"Kiss and make up." His tone was flat.

"Easier said than done." Yelena hastily adjusted his medal as footsteps approached them.

"Recently, I've found mysterious rabbits following my nephew around. Care to explain?" His voice was deep with accusation.

The two lieutenants walked by them without a second glance.

"How else are we supposed to keep track of all his damn safe houses?" Cahil demanded once they were out of earshot. "You're his legendary heart-mate. That should give you many points. Now is not the time to be proud!"

"I am not being proud." Yelena stopped at a one of the many balconies that decorated the aisle and gazed out into the fields. "I just…give him too much hell. We'll both only destroy each other in the end."

He laughed bitterly in his disbelief and nearly slapped her, "You think this is still about you? Even after the show today, you still think this is about the two of you? As opposed to the rest of the world and what you like to say you stand for, you still have the nerve to think this is about you?"

Yelena clutched the fabric of her uniform with a shaking fist and released it with a huff. She refused to meet his gaze, "My resolve for this sort of thing was never as good as yours was it?" Her voice was wistful.

"No." He shook his head, "It never was."

She laughed ruefully, "I was always envious of you for that. From the moment I met you, you always had this dream to make the country a better place. I cared for Sitia and Ixia but would run to Valek…no matter what time it was or _where_ he was."

"Run to him now." Cahil pulled at the tight collar he was unaccustomed to, "Stop wasting time."

"Do you ever stop at nothing?" She turned and leaned against the banister. The sun was warm against her back.

"Maybe I will when someone I care for needs me the way Valek always needed you." He turned his gaze toward the setting afternoon sun. "You two have always had a strange relationship. It explains why few even wanted to believe you were a magician in the beginning." They chuckled softly at the last part.

"I can come to some form of agreement between me and Valek." Yelena became professional. "After all, our relationship was always mutually beneficial."

_

* * *

_

The chill of the night air stung her face and numbed her fingers but Yelena had dug all night. Her shovel pressed into the frozen ground and each hour she toiled would not be enough to atone for the guilt that weighed heavily in her heart. It should have rained that day. The clouds were ready for it: Ready to give rain that would wash away the blood. But, as if to curse them, they refused to offer them one figment of renewal.

"_Where are his parents?" Valek asked in a conversational voice from behind her. He looked clean now. There was never blood on his hands. He washed so quickly. _

_Her eyebrow twitched as a familiar fire filled her. She patted the burial ground again. But the formation was easily ruined by the dirt that filled her clenching fists. _

_"He was alone in this world. There was no one even to mourn him." The dirt mingled with the dried blood still under her fingernails. _

_"I see."_

_"How do you do it, Valek?" Her voice as bitingly cruel and she stood slowly, "How do you wash the blood off your hands so easily?"_

_There was a long, unforgivable silence. She would imagine some time later that it had been out of respect for the untimely departed._

_"I've lost the right to feel remorse a long time ago." His voice was deadly. Her turned back enraged him further. He wanted her to look him in the eyes._

_"Oh, right. I've forgotten what kind of work you were in." _

_"You should not have followed me tonight." _

_"You should have taken advantage of me being here." _

_"Not everything can go your way, Yelena." _

_When she said nothing, he kicked a pebble idly and huffed his annoyance, "We should get some sleep. The road to Leif and Mara's is a long one." _


End file.
